My Important Man
by ISeeTheMoon
Summary: The relationship between Tsuruga and Kyoko is becoming more intense. What will Kyoko do now that President Lory has seen her true feelings plastered on her face? And Whose this woman being seen with Fuwa Sho?


A/N: I've added four new characters of my own, but the one that will be mentioned the most is Eivette which is pronounced like Yvette. Her background will be explained as the story progresses. Eivette is from a character from another story that I am working on, and in no way does it represent any anime character. Eivette is not from a fan fiction, and she is not from any anime. I have kept Eivette background pretty much the same from a human standard, and any vampryic qualities she has are not in this story. EIVETTE IS NOT A VAMPIRE IN THIS STORY. I do happen to use Russian languages in this story but I do provide a translation. Please be aware that this story is just like the manga in the fact that they speak Japanese in the story. This story is rated T+ For mild language, and mild suggestive themes.

I do not own Skip beat! All credit goes to the Original creator Nakamura Yoshiki. The charters that I do own Are Vladislav Maslov, Dimitri, Eivette Maslov and Nathaniel.

* * *

Sho Fuwa paced along the private lounge room irritably. Shouko, his manager, sat rigidly on the sofa and watched him.

"Late!" He exclaimed. "Who is late for Six hours!? We've been sitting on our asses all this time doing _nothing_ while waiting for some washed up has-been!"

"Sho!" Shouko exclaimed. "Sit down and stop acting like a child! Eivette is a famous artist in the states, and should be treated with respect. You should be honored that she's even requested an audience with you." Shouko shook her head in disappointment. "Honestly Sho. Her manager even said that Eivette has a nocturnal schedule, and due to health issues she remains indoors during daylight hours. You just wouldn't listen. Now the whole day has been wasted because of your in ability to make a minor change in a schedule."

"Tch! Why should I, The great Fuwa Sho, make any adjustments in MY busy schedule for some former idol, who has been 'missing' for five years!" Sho's pacing only quickened and he was reaching the end of the room in mere seconds.

"Sho, sit down already. Pacing around the room won't do you or anyone else any good. This is mostly your fault anyway, insisting that you pick the time. I tried to tell you she wouldn't be there." Shouko looked at her watch then back up at the pacing and irritable Sho. "The sun should have set a few minutes ago. She may even be here shortly. So just be patient a little longer."

Sho glared at her, but she wasn't looking at him, and she seemed to have an air of annoyance around her. He couldn't figure out if it was because of him, or the late former idol. He decided not to dwell on it and plopped on the sofa next to her, his arms crossed over his chest.

As she had predicted, in only a few minutes, the door had opened and in walked a gentleman with black hair.

He wore a three-piece suit, and with his hair slicked back he strangely resembled a yakuza.

He bowed respectfully to the two and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Vladislav Maslov." The mad spoke perfect Japanese, and there wasn't a hint of an accent anywhere in his sentence. "I am the guardian and manager of Eivette Maslov, also known as Diva among the states." He stood up straight and smiled at them, which looked kind of creepy on his face.

"Well, where the hell is she?!" Sho demanded. "Where the hell is this Diva girl?!"

"Sho-Kun!" Shouko exclaimed, her eyes widening in shock.

"No, no. Ms Shouko, it is quite all right. We realize we are late, and are willing to accept the consequences. I apologize on behalf of the young lady, as well as my own incompetence in not contacting you sooner. However, as expected, this morning when the young lady awoke, she was feeling ill, and was unable to move from her bed, nor would she allow me to leave her side, thus missing your deadline. However, the fact that you have stayed here for as long as you have, despite your very busy schedules, means that you are eager to meet her."

Shouko nodded, speaking for Sho instead, in case he said something stupid again.

"Oh yes. The famous Diva requesting to meet with Sho is an honor. And we are very blessed by this. Tell me, what is it that Diva would like of us?" Shouko gave her best smile, even though Vladislav's smile sent chills down her spine.

"She will tell you in but a few moments, but first I must ask you to not call her by her stage name. Diva's name died long ago as her former band dispersed. She has not once looked back since then, but I would prefer it if neither of you bring up the unpleasant memories that come with that name."

Shouko nodded. "Of course. We will respectfully address her by name then. Right, Sho?" She looked over at Sho, who still had a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we get on with it already?" He looked up at the yakuza looking man with disdain.

"Very well then." Vladislav turned his head and shouted. "Dimitri! Privesti v baryshnyu!" (Russian, means: Bring in the young lady)

Confusion crept over Sho and Shouko when a young man dressed in simple, dark clothing walked through the door. He had on a spiked dog collar and a chain that dangled down to his chest. He bowed his head to them, his dark hair covering his bright blue eyes, and then he stepped aside.

Behind him stood a tired looking woman of average height, with black hair that reached her ankles, that was kept back with a red rose clip. Her bangs were feathered across her forehead, revealing her pale blue eyes very clearly, and her plump pink lips stood out against her pallid skin. The dress she wore was a simple, and dark maroon color with black trim that reached her ankles and exposed her black sneakers. She had been gripping the hem of Dimitri's shirt as she walked in, but had let go to push back the hair that hung over her shoulder then placed her hand on her hip.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said, her voice held a hint of mischief, but sounded as soothing as a bell. "I am Eivette Maslov." She was looking down at the two as if they truly were beneath her. "Please forgive my lateness." She said, but with her tone, it didn't sound like she really meant it. "I was feeling ill and couldn't even lift a finger to get out of bed."

"If you're so ill, why the hell are you even here? Why bother requesting to see me if you're going to be over six hours late?!" Sho stood up abruptly and pointed an excusing finger at her.

"Well, from what I heard, Vlad tried to convince you an evening hour was more convenient for my health, but you didn't seem to listen. Think of my tardiness as punishment for your insolence." She was smiling sweetly at him, but her tone suggested otherwise.

"What did you say?!" Sho took a step forward but stopped when Dimitri also took a step forward, and he was far more menacing looking then Sho was willing to admit.

"Now, you must be Fuwa Sho, correct? And you his manager Shouko?" Her gaze flicked between the two. She again smiled sweetly and moved around Dimitri to get a better look at Sho, her hands behind her back.

"Yes. I am. But shouldn't you already know that, little miss Idol?" Sho said smugly.

"Of course, of course." She sat across from him on the second sofa and crossed her legs. "You are quite proud of your name, Sho." She mused.

"What musician wouldn't be?" He snorted as if she had said the stupidest thing ever.

"One who has music as pathetic as yours." She said matter-of-factly.

"What was that?!"

"Hear me out, Sho." She waved her hand dismissively." I'll admit your music is very fetching, for young ladies who like to lose them selves in minor fantasies. I think the only 'has-been' in this room would be you. Not me. See, despite me having tossed away my old life, my music is still at the top in the states. Everyone, of every age listens to it. Even the old folk. Do you know why?" She looked him over and before he could respond she continued. "Its because what I do is not just called, 'making' music. It's creating expressions. What you do is nothing more then minor manipulation of ones mind. It has the feel of good music, and makes young ladies squeal. And though that may seem fine and dandy, it is actually quite shameful." She sighed, as if she was really stung by such an act.

"Did you just come here to mock me?!" Sho shouted.

"Kind of." She giggled and waved her hand again. "Kidding of course. I came here to help. You see, I run a program for talented artist across the globe. This program was created to help young artists of various talents to excel at what they do, while also enjoying it. I've listened to the music from when you started becoming famous, to today. And in all honesty Shoutaru, I am disappointed."

He glowered at her. "How do you know that name?! And how is what I do an different then any other musician?!"

"I had a meeting with your agency president not to long ago. However, it's not important. Shoutaru let me ask you, why do you think a musician becomes a musician?"

"Because they like to play music."

"Exactly! Because they enjoy playing, because they love expressing themselves. A musician's music shouldn't manipulate the mind of their fans, but should instead consume them. Good, passionate music made by a good, passionate musician, consumes every thing. Especially the heart. When music touches the heart the listener is able to hear the passion, and feel the emotion in it. Now, when was the last time you actually enjoyed yourself? Or played for the sake of playing?"

Sho opened his mouth to speak then stopped. This seemingly harmless former idol…. Had a point. In the beginning, he had enjoyed his music. He had a lot of passion for his work, but as he grew more popular, the only thing that really seemed important to him now was how cool he looked. His work had become tiresome, and this plain, boring looking woman was the one to realize this before he could.

Eivette watched him with mild interest, patiently awaiting his response while admiring her delicate looking hands. Dimitri stood behind her, and placed one firm hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed. She looked up and smiled softly, her head starting to spin.

"You're right," Sho finally said. "I've been so busy…. That I never noticed before now. I think the last time I truly enjoyed myself was when I was trying to get Vie Ghoul off my back."

"And how long ago was that?"

He sat down on the sofa and looked down at his hands, the irritation he had felt before was now long gone. "It…. Was awhile ago." He rubbed his forehead in frustration, recalling the joy he had felt at that time, how he was truly showing his potential for the first time in a long time. "Is…. Is there anyway to change that?" He looked up at Eivette to see her smiling at him.

"Yes of course, but you have to be willing to take a few steps backwards first." She said, leaning back on the sofa, with a look that suggested she thinks she owns the world.

Sho nodded solemnly. "What would you have me do then?"

She grinned. "First step is that you have to stop worrying about how cool you look and focus more on your music. Do you have any idea how many people have the same 'image' you have? Do you really think that you created it? Hunny, I was popular way before you even thought of becoming a musician, and I was one of the first people in the west to embrace the darker side of society. You aren't exactly original. At least not in my mind."

"Wait a second, change my look? But that's important in this industry!" He stood up, his earlier irritation coming back ten-fold.

"As of today, you're no longer a member of this industry. You are now an exclusive student of the Maslov School for the Young and Talented." She stood up and patted the side of his cheek. "Your agency president signed a contract with me yesterday evening. He has signed you over to me, and until I have deemed you worthy enough, you are to follow everything I say." She stretched and popped her neck turning to walk to the door. "Tomorrow, bright and early, my make-up artist will be by to dress you down."

"I have a concert tomorrow!" He shouted, about ready to lose his mind.

"Oh, I know." She tossed him an evil smile over her shoulder. "Afterwards, Vlad will be taking you to my home, where we will discuss the new terms of your contract."

"You can't do that!" He grabbed her tightly by the arm, intending to overpower her with brute force, ignoring Dimitri as he hovered over her.

"Listen, little man, you are nothing more then a peasant in my world. I have bought you. You are now under my jurisdiction. If you don't comply with what I say, then your boss has agreed to 'let you go'." She yanked her arm from his grasp with a force not thought possible for a girl her size.

Dimitri took the chance to wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her out. Vladislav bowed to Shouko and Sho, thanked them for their time, and then left.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Sho turned to Shouko.

"She can't do that!" He shouted.

"W-well, technically, anything is possible when someone has the money." She had remained silent throughout the meeting out of sheer shock.

"And you mean to tell me that that…. That bitch is rich?! With her plain and boring looks!" Sho snorted and started to pace around the room again.

"Well… the Maslov family owns a fair portion of Russia, in the eyes of the people, she's considered to be royalty."

"Royalty?!" He growled and his pacing became stomping.

"Sho calm down. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. I mean, in the end, she is helping you right? She's your senior, and if she's willing to help you, you should accept it."

Sho stopped his stomping and turned his glare to his manager.

"Did you know anything about this?!" He demanded.

Surprise took over her features and she shook her head no. "I'm just as surprised as you are. All the president said was that Diva wished to work with you."

He watched her closely for a while before deciding to believe her.

"Well now I have to find a way to get my contract back to the agency." He plopped onto the sofa and leaned against it. He rubbed his chin as he though, endless possibilities went through his mind, most of which included tying her up and forcing her to sign him back over. A few more minutes of silence passed before he snapped his fingers and sat up.

"I got it!" He exclaimed exuberantly.

"What is it Sho?" Shouko looked at him as he made an odd triumphant facial expression.

"Diva's a girl right? I'll just get her to fall in love with me! Then all I have to do is ask her give my contract back! After all, no woman can resist my charms." He was obviously pleased with his plan, and all Shouko could do was shake her head.

_Sho is so full of himself… _

(Later that evening)

Kyoko sat on a foldable chair away from the set, totally lost in her own mind. She had a very Kyoko like expression as she thought. She was dressed as Setsu, but as soon as Kyoko decided it was best to close her box, she hasn't been able to fully pull out her character. She was still flustered after Ren had held her. It was obvious-at least to her- that he momentarily dropped his Cain persona to comfort Kyoko. She recalled his encouraging, and comforting words he had said to her, even thinking of them made her body hear up, and her mind go blank.

"Setsu," Ren's rough Cain voice came to Kyokos ears and she looked up.

"N-nii-san…" She found that looking directly at his face made her even more flustered.

"Filming's done for the day. I'm heading to the make-up room to get all this off. Wait for me in the lobby, ok?"

Kyoko nodded, obviously avoiding his eyes. Ren sighed then gently petted her head.

"I won't be gone long, Setsu." He said gently.

_That's right, I'm Setsuka right now. _Kyoko thought and gulped once then looked up at Ren.

"Well, since I am letting them borrow nii-san, the least they could do is hurry up." She waved her hand dismissively, exuding a flippant air. "I guess I'll see you in the lobby then." She gave her best Setsu smile and walked off.

Ren watched her go, using her Natsu stride that made it seem as if she glided across the room. He waited till she was no longer in sight before he released a breath he hand't realized he'd been holding. He rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily before walking over to his make-up room.

Kyoko sat at one of the arm chairs near the front of the studio. She was staring down at her combat boot cladded feet with mild interest. Her thoughts were bubbling around her, but she tried to remain Setsu-like as she thought. Everything was Ren related. How he would scold her when they were alone for dropping her character.

"_You're such an amateur!" _He would mock. _"Unable to pull yourself together unless your senpai coddles you!" _

And of course all Kyoko would be able to do is to take everything he threw at her.

"_You should quit! Amateurs like you shouldn't be in showbiz!"_ He would just toss her aside, and simply laugh if he ever found out why she dropped character.

_No! _Kyoko screamed inside her head. _I refuse to let Shoutaru win! I will not become that idiots maid!_

"S-setsuka-chan?" A voice interrupted kyokos inner argument and she looked up to see Murasame.

"Yes?" She asked in a very non Setsu-like way.

"Are you alright? You've been staring at your feet for a while now." He hesitantly sat beside her.

"Yes. Just waiting for nii-san." She looked back down at her feet.

"Hey, don't worry about Manaka-chan going near Cain again. We all had a talk to her about… uh… well what her actions do to your relationship with him." He said.

She snorted, half in Setsu mode.

"You did it because you think nii-san is a bad person, not because of her own benefits or even mine. Nii-san is kind, and caring, and protective and-"

"Are we talking about Cain, or do you have more then one sibling?" Murasame questioned, interrupting Kyoko.

She gave him a cold stare and punched his arm, hard.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm, not expecting her to hit him.

"Yes I'm talking about Cain!" She crossed her arms and humphed, looking away from him.

"Well can you blame me for second guessing? Have you noticed how terrified everyone is of him?"

Kyoko glanced at him. "You shouldn't piss nii-san off. But… I guess he is only like that with me…" She looked at her lap and sighed, uncrossing her arms. "At least… that's what I thought.."

"Wait are you actually jealous? But you're siblings!"

"That's just the kind of relationship we have." She said matter-of-factly, like it was just common knowledge.

"Your older brother… He's really that important to you, huh?" Murasame looked her over, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her blunt response.

Kyoko nodded. "Nii-san comes first, second, third, and fourth."

Murasame couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Why does that sound so scripted?"

"Nii-san is my important man."

"Maybe you should try living outside of Cain from time to time." He suggested.

"Maybe… But… I really love… Nii-san." Kyokos fce flushed a tomato red and she hid her face in her hands. "Oh god! I can't believe I just said that!" She was full Kyoko now, and tears of frustration were streaming down her cheeks. "Don't tell anyone I said that!" She grabbed his arm tightly. "I'd be so dead if he heard that!" She shook hi a little. "Swear you won't tell!"

Murasame stared in amazement at the girl bawling her eyes out in sheer shock. It was very unsetsu-like. But he figured that there was more to the girl clad in leather and he smiled.

"I won't tell. I promise." He looked at her as she held out her pinkie.

"Pinkie promise?" She gave him an intense look that said she was dead serious.

"Y-you're kidding right? A pinkie promise? That's for little kids."

Kyoko gave him her fiercest glare, little demons flying out of her. "Pinkie. Promise." Her glare held, her pinkie still out.

"O-okay, okay." He hooked his pinkie with hers, completely terrified.

As soon as their pinkies hooked, Kyoko's mood brightened, and she smiled softly at him.

Murasame blushed, admiring how cute she had gotten with just a smile.

_W-wow… _He thought. _She really is a hottie._

"S-so, uh, Setsuka, how about joining us for a drink tonight?" He asked boldly, while in his mind he thought 'please say yes' repeatedly.

"Can't. Under aged." She said, placing her hands on her lap.

Murasame tried hard not to stare to intently at her body, fighting with himself to keep his eyes on her face.

"Wait, how old are you?" He questioned. _She couldn't be that young…_

"I'm seventeen." She looked at him, a confused look in her eyes.

"S-seventeen?! For real!" Murasame slapped his forehead. _All this time I've been fantasying about an under aged girl…_

"Murasame, are you okay?" He felt a hand on his arm, and he looked up at Kyoko.

_Her face man, stare at her face! _He shouted at himself in his head.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Haha… I hust, thought you'd be older is all." He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Okay, so you're under aged. Then… How about you join me at lunch?"

Kyoko looked away. "Nii-san wouldn't like that. If he even saw us talking now…. Well, you'd be dead."

_And I don't doubt that_, Murasame thought.

"That's true…" He thought for a moment. "Well then, why not just bring him along? Or sit in the cafeteria with everyone else."

"The thing is… I usually make his lunch right in out little room… But maybe I could try making a bento."

"I bet your cooking is delicious Setsuka!" Murasame said, smiling.

"Setsu."

"Hm?"

"You can just call me Setsu." Kyoko smiled.

"A-alright, Setsu-chan." Murasame would have said more, but the sound of lightning echoed throughout the room and spooked him.

"Hm?" Confused, Kyoko reached for her Setsu phone inside her purse. She flipped it open and stared at it with even more confusion, ignoring Murasame who called her name.

On the screen read: **With-Held Number.**

"Only the director and Nii-san knows this number." She stared at it intently, thoughts spinning around in her head.

_Oh no! It's the president! It has to be no one else would call this number! Oh god I don't want to talk to him now! _Kyoko thought, and immediately went pale white.

"Oh god! I don't want to talk to him after what he saw!" Kyoko was now in a full-blown panic, Murasame long forgotten, as was her Setsu roll. _Why now?! _She demanded inside of her head, collapsing onto the floor in despair. _Can't it wait till after the week is over! Or after the shooting! Or not at all! _Kyoko cried, creating her own pool of tears on the floor as her phone continued to ring, and she was grateful that no one else was around to hear it. Or see her.

"U-uh, Setsu –chan? Are… Are you okay?" Murasame sounded very unsure of himself as he watched Kyoko wallow in despair.

He was again ignored as Kyoko tried to rule out any possibilities. With a slump, she sat up on the floor and answered the phone, placing it at her ear.

"H-hello…?" She answered in Japanese, assuming that it was the president coming to question her. Her voice wavered slightly, but she tried to maintain a Setsu facade.

"Hello Kyoko. Oh, but I guess now you're going by Setsuka Heel." This voice certainly wasn't Lory's.

"Beagle!" Kyoko shot up off the floor and shouted.

In his head, Murasame tried to picture a dog in his head, and got even more confused.

"Where are you getting this beagle from?" Reino sighed on the other line.

"How did you get this number?!" She shouted into the phone, ready to throw it across the room in case it was cursed.

"I have my ways Setsuka." Kyoko could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Don't make me get Nii-san!" She had almost said Tsuruga, but then remembered where she was. Some

"I'm assuming that by 'Nii-san' you mean Tsuruga Ren?" Reino chuckled. "How about this, you don't get Ren, and I won't expose your little secret."

Kyoko slumped and looked out the glass doors at the front of the room. Reino stood there, smiling, and waved at her with his phone to his ear.

"I see you found me already."

Demons were flying out of Kyoko and she gritted her teeth. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Go out on a date with me."

"Go to hell!" She shouted, and the few remaining people that were pasing by the lobby, stopped and stared, confused by the oddly expressionate Kyoko. But at this point, Kyoko was so far out of Setsuka's reach that Kyoko didn't even care now.

"Oh, so you want me to expose you and Ren? Now everyone will know about his dark side." Reino smirked at her through the glass doors and reached a hand out, placing it on the handle to the door.

"Wait!" She cried, holding her arm out as a way to stop him before he could open the door, despite the distance between them. "Stop. I'll go, okay?! Just… Not tonight,"

"Oh? Then when? I'm feeling impatient." Reino kept his hand on the handle, watching her with amusement in his eyes.

"U-uh… end of the week." She quickly mulled over Cain's schedule and realized that they'll be finishing up by Friday since she had filming at Box "R" the following day.

"To long." Renios hand on the handle tightened, and he braced his arm as he was about ready to open the door.

"B-but Nii-san has work…"

"I wanna go on a date with you in that attractive attire.

"Tch… Fine… Tomorrow night?"

Reino grinned at her through the glass doors.

"Perfect. Where something sexy." He winked at her, and chills went down Kyokos spine. "I'll be by some time tomorrow." He hung up and then walked away.

Kyokos eye twitched as she stood there glaring at the doors. Murasame had leaned over her, and was glancing at the doors before back at her.

"Was that Reino from Vie Ghoul?" He asked.

She stood up from her slump, and turned her glare to Murasame, which had a strange Mio-like quality to it that had him turn pale, her own evil aura enveloping from her.

"Tell no one of what you saw!" She demanded.


End file.
